EL OBJETIVO SON LAS SUPLENTES
by milly-chan y yui-chan
Summary: Una nueva amenza se presenta y las suplentes son el objetivo, /Suzuko ¿por qué?/ AAAAHHHHH/ ¿Qué es este lugar/ NOOOOOOOOO MIMORI DETRAS DE TI/ todo esto y más en EL OBJETIVO SON LAS SUPLENTES.
1. Chapter 1

**Yui: Holaa! Traemos un nuevo fanfic, el segundo, y esta vez es del anime….AKB0048…**

 **…**

 **Yui: ¿Milly? ¿Estoy sola?**

 **Milly: Ya llegue Yui-chan bueno ya subamos el capitulo.**

 **Yui y Milly: para los fans de AKB0048 que les gusta el Mamoru x Yuuka esta historia es para ustedes…**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nagisa y Chieri ya estan graduadas.

Vamos a seguir llamando a Nagisa, Mimori y a Chieri por sus nobres no por Maeda Atsuko 14° y Center Nova.

CAPÍTULO 1: EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

Había pasado ya un mes desde la graduación de Chieri de ser Center Nova y de la de Nagisa para ser Maeda Atsuko 14°. Ahora las chicas (las suplentes) se encontraban ensayando, cuando de repente la música es parada y Nagisa, Chieri y Mimori entran.

-Nos toca ensayar a nosotras- dice seria Chieri.

-Pero ayer nos dijeron los mismo, nos estan dejando sin ensayo, y eso nos es justo- Kanata

-Pero nuestro concierto es más importante que el suyo, además, al ser center Nova debo de dar lo mejor de mí antes de desaparecer- dijo con algo de enfado Chieri.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA GALAXIA

-Jajajajajajaajajajajajaja, les quitare su brillo a todas, me hare más fuerte, pero tienen bien vigiladas a las sucesoras, empezare por las suplentes, pero ¿por cuál?- dice maliciosamente una voz, se podría decir que de un hombre.

-No se preocupe joven amo, que lo tengo resuelto, ¿qué le parece si acomodo unas cartas con las imágenes de las suplentes boca abajo y usted escoge la carta, la voltea y ve la imagen, ese sería su primer objetivo?- dice otra voz, esta vez de mujer y por su forma de hablar se diría que es la sirvienta.

-Me parece bien, empecemos- dijo la voz varonil.

La sirvienta acomodo las cartas y el hombre agarró una, la volteo y…

-Bien nuestro primer objetivo es…-dijo la voz varonil

VOLVIENDO CON LAS SUPLENTES

Nuestra querida Tsubasa-san les había llamado pues estaban a punto de recibir invitados especiales.

Se podían escuchar murmullos como: "o dios ¿quiénes serán?" "¿los conocemos?" o cosas asi hasta que los murmullos fueron interrumpidos por Tsubasa-san

-Nuestros invitados especiales son: WOTA- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a Yuuka.- Y si se estan preguntando de que planeta, pues del de Lancastar- dijo Tsubasa-san como si le hubiera leído la mente a muchas.-Pasen- y dicho esto todos entraron, entre ellos Mamoru y Aoi, quienes fueron luego luego a saludar a Suzuko y Yuuka (respectivamente).

-Bueno volvamos a nuestros horarios-dijo Takamina-san

-ok-dijeron todas emocionadas.

-mmmm Kanata-san ¿dónde ensayaremos nosotras?- pregunto Suzuko.

-mmmm mmmm EN LA COCINA- grito Kanata

-SIIIIIII- y salieron corriendo seguidos de sus fans en WOTA.

Pasó 1 hora de ensayo y las sucesoras tenían hambre así que fueron a la cocina, ¿cuál fue su sorpresa? Ver a las suplenetes ensayando y a WOTA bien emocionado comiendo mientras veían las prácticas.

-woow, un concierto en la cocina, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días- dijo Nagisa y se fue a sentar a observar a sus amigas junto con Mimori, Chieri estaba algo celosa pero supo disimularlo.

Minutos después las suplentes se fueron a sentar (en una mesa diferente a la de las sucesoras, a excepción de que Mimori se sentó con ellas).

-Kanata estuviste grandiosa- dijo Mimori

-Gracias Mimori- dijo Kanata.

-Chicas quiero confesarles algo dijo Orine.-Ultimamente he tenido muchas pesadillas- dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Y ¿de qué tratan?- preguntó Yuuka.

-Pues de que un hombre le hace daño a las personas que queremos y luego nos mata para quitarnos nuestro brillo porque quiere controlar el mundo-dijo Orine sorprendiendo a Makoto y a Sonata.

-Yo también las he tenido- dijo Makoto.

-yo igual gruñona- dijo Sonata

-que extraño, hay que tener cuidado- dijo Mimori.

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Suzuko habia estado callada todo el tiempo, la voltearon a ver y vieron que ella estaba viendo a Mamoru, inmediatamente le taparon los ojos a Yuuka que afortunadamente no vio nada.

Luego volvieron a sus tareas habituales.

-ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: pararemos en el planeta más cercano que es Lancastar para hacer un video de promoción para las suplentes- aviso Tsubasa-san.

Todas empezaron a cuchichear y voltaron a ver a los de WOTA, Nagisa, Yuuka y Orine que las ultimas 3 estaban muy contentas y pues a WOTA no le gusto tanto la idea, había pasado apenas un día y ya tenian que volver, pero se aguantaron.

AL LLEGAR A LANCASTAR…

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **Yui: ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Milly: ¿Les gusto?**

 **Yui: ¿Quíen es el hombre misterioso?**

 **Milly: ¿Quién la primera victima?**

 **Yui: ¿Por qué tienen pesadillas?**

 **Milly: todo esto y más en BUSCANDO LA LUZ MÁS BRILLANTE**

 **Yui: ¿Continuamos?**

 **Milly: DEJEN REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS**


	2. LO SIENTO AVISO

**LO SIENTO/ AVISO**

 **Chicos y chicas que leen esta historia…**

 **Solo quiero decir que.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

 **Siento mucho haber abandonado esta historia!**

 **Sé que no tengo perdón!**

 **Pero verán… han pasado tantas cosas…**

 **Antes que nada les contare el motivo del abandono:**

 **Yo empecé a ver otro anime que me gustó mucho! Y pues empecé a buscar fics de ese anime, mi hermana me recomendó una página donde podía encontrar unos muy buenos y pues me cree una cuenta en esa página… el punto es que estaba tan obsesionada con ese anime y esa página que cuando quise darme cuenta se me había olvidado la contraseña de esta!**

 **Estuve buscando por todos lados! Pero no la encontraba, considere hacerme otra cuenta, pero dije que mejor no… no quería perder todos mis fics de aquí.**

 **Les explico que cuando me obsesiones con las otra serie me olvide de las de este anime y pues se me fue la inspiración…**

 **Otra de las razones por las que no publique es porque… me daba flojera! Lo siento!**

 **Es que yo antes no tenía Laptop, por lo que tenía que ir a otra (que está a 3 casas de la mía) a encender la computadora (ojo: de esas que no se mueven porque están superpesadas) eso era muy… muy… pues me daba flojera…**

 **Luego *snif* la computadora…. *snif* dejo de servir! *snif***

 **Y me puse triste porque quería compensarlos con un maratón por haber dejado de escribir!**

 **Pero eso NO fue lo PEOR, Lo peor de todo fue que…**

 **MI CELULAR (que era lo único tecnológico que tenía aparte de esa computadora) DEJO DE SERVIR!**

 **Y no pude leer fics en un tiempo!**

 **Después de unos meses sin poder leer o escribir… me trajeron mi propia Laptop!**

 **Se preguntaran que paso con mi hermana… pues… ELLA SI TENÍA LAPTOP, CELULAR Y TABLET! Pero no me las quería prestar porque sabe cómo soy y pues temía que les hiciera algo…**

 **Además a ella no le gustaba mucho eso de escribir… y pues no pudimos escribir…**

 **Pero cuando me trajeron mi propia laptop pues… no me acordaba de mis contraseñas… jejeje es que soy muy olvidadiza…**

 **Luego… estuve ahorrando para comprarme un celular… que ya tengo si!**

 **SIN EMBARGO!**

 **Me volví a obsesionar con otro anime! Y pues he de admitir que me volví un poco Fujoshi (ya saben que les gusta el Yaoi, BL, Amor entre hombres)… pero! No se preocupen no habrá Yaoi en estos fics! Por si no les gusta, no se preocupen…**

 **Ahora… solo debo volver a leer fics de este anime y les aseguro que me volverá la inspiración!**

 **Espero publcar pronto así que no se preocupen … NO ABANDONARE NINGUN FIC, se lo que se siente leer un fic que te gusta (jejeje no sé si hay alguien al que le gusten mis fics pero bueno) y que lo abandonen!**

 **Bueno…**

 **Eso sería todo…**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y COMPENCION…**

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía o si olvide alguna regla de como publicar, es que estaba tan desesperada por publicar este AVISO que no las volví a leer.**

 **P.D: Estaba pensando en cambiarme el nombre… Les importa?**

 **Es que Yui-chan dice que no le importa…**

 **BUENO**

 **AHORA SI ESO ES TODO!**

 **¡Cuidado!**

 **BYE, BYE**


End file.
